Room of Requirement
by jharkens
Summary: Drarry. Little to no smut. When Harry realizes he has a crush on his nemesis and fate brings the two face to face alone in a dark hall way Draco and Harry spend the night walking and talking until they find a cozy old room to form a friendship and perhaps a bit more. *smut and fluff only comes after several chapters*
1. Chapter 1

AU WARNING: male/male; GAY; This is not ENTIRELY in line with the actual plot of the books OR the movies. *Small character cast

CHAPTER ONE

It hadn't been that long since Harry had seen Malfoy, but he had almost forgotten the bully of a boy even existed since his earlier mocking. That is until Hagrid's' class.

Malfoy slithered through the crowd of students making his way leisurely toward Harry with amusement in his eyes of steel. Quite suddenly the lanky boy was eye to eye with a warry young Potter.

The blush spread lightly across Harrys' face without any sort of his permission as he glared up into stormy eyes, which quickly rose above and behind Harry.

"Domentor! Domentor!" shouted Malfoy distorting his face as he backed away pointing wildly.

Harry spun where he stood but as he saw nothing was there he heard Draco's weasel laugh and felt his chest tighten at the laughter coming from his classmates. Before he could redeem himself, or more likely embarrass himself further, Ron pulled him away whispering to console him as he dragged him off.

This memory played through Harry's head for the rest of the day. Maybe he was just tricking himself into thinking about it because Malfoy got hurt, he probably just felt guilty. Harry was vividly aware that replaying the scene endlessly was a strange form of guilt. 'Malfoy was hardly even hurt,' he huffed to himself as he walked toward his bed ready to rest.

'Hardly a scratch, what a baby,' Harry thought to himself but as he climbed under the deep red sheets bleeding heart Harry couldn't help but wonder if he was really okay thinking that: 'after all, a scratch can hurt too,right? and Buckbeak is really strong..'


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The next day Harry awoke to feel rather miffed. Sitting up in his bed groggily, he saw Ron still slumbering peacefully (sort of, there was allot of drool involved.) All of his housemates were still asleep except for those certain few who rose before the sun, normally Harry loved waking up to this sight, it had always made Harry feel as if he had a home here. Today however, Harry just felt anxious to get t class and pulled himself out of bed hastily.

The pressure in Harry's chest refused to subside through breakfast and honestly only felt worse. He wished he could sprint through time today, but he wasn't exactly sure when he wanted to get to anyway. Ron kept Harry distracted with conversation for the most part but his eyes kept drifting to Slytherin table where he couldn't help but notice a certain pureblood was not sitting.

Hermione's hand rested gently on Harrys back as she pulled his mind back to their table with a sympathetic look.

"Give it up, Harry! He'll be fine, an' it's not like it's your fault anyway!" exclaimed Ron crashing back into Harry's head. "Personally I'm glad, I mean Someone had to teach him something right?" Ron continued, trying to cheer up Harrys clearly dampened mood

"Oh hush, Ronald!" Hermione chimed in "He's obviously upset!" she hissed, as if it would prevent Harry from hearing.

"Wha-?! I'm fine! I'm just.." Harry hesitated mid-sentence looking for an answer, "nervous!" he got out thankfully continuing to explain he said, "There's a game coming up, you know? Against Slytherin no less, that's all it is, really." The words came out firm enough for Harry to stand on but when he saw Hermione and Ron share a look his footing crumbled once again as he realized it really sounded like he was just convincing himself.

There was a pause for a moment before Hermione asked, "Really?" in her signature prying tone that just screams 'Tell me I'm right.'

Before Harry could reply Ron once again piped up, "Well I for one believe him," he said smiling mischievously. "I mean if I were 'm I'd be worried about being able to focus on a game against Slytherin too, in his condition an' all."

Harry lifted his brow in confusion hesitant to take the bait he glanced Hermione's hard face before asking, "What do you mean?" cautiously.

When Ron hesitated Harry looked once more to Hermione who gave Ron an evil glare that screamed: "Shut it, Ronald!"

Whatever Ron meant by "condition" the two had clearly discussed before.

Panic rose in Harry's chest only beat out by the preexisting tension from yesterday. His eyes shot back to his best friend snickering down at his plate.

"what? what is it?" Harry demanded kicking Ron under their breakfast.

"Nothing!" Ron said through a grin filled with chicken and potatoes, "just remember what you Should be watching during the game is gold not blonde!" Ron burst out laughing spewing his "breakfast" across the table.

Hermione flew to her feet slapping Ron in his fiery red head, "That is not funny Ronald!" she scolded.

"Yeah, it's not," said Harry joining Hermione on his feet. "I don't know what you're talking about! And you want to talk about quidditch, well you're supposed to watch The GAME through the binoculars, not your "friend" right next to you!" With that both Ron and Hermione got silent and Harry stormed away blushing down to his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Harry spent every class describing exactly how wrong Ron was over in his head. He was the best seeker this school had ever seen, he was Harry Potter. If he even noticed Malfoy during a game it was because he was in the way. And for that matter Harry Hated Malfoy! He had always hated Malfoy He was Glad that Buckbeak- at that moment Harry stepped into Snape's doorway and smack into another person.

"Sorry," Harry stammered as he realized that it was his own fault, as he hadn't been watching where he was going. The student spun 'round, obviously annoyed that he had just been rammed into, only to be the very distraction that had Harry in the clouds.

Malfoy sneered at the shocked Gryffindor but a grin spread across Hary's face almost instantly. "Excuse you! What do you think you're grinning about Potter!?" Malfoy spits out as his goons hovered close behind.

Harry hadn't realized he was smiling as he drew away from Malfoy but he tried to depress it as the pressure and worry melted from his chest, probably pumped out by Harrys pounding heart (Which Harry chalked up to adrenaline from the collision.)

"I-I'm glad you're alright." was all Harry could get out. He tried to catch the words as soon as they left his mouth but it was too late. Biting his lip didn't erase the last few seconds but it stopped him from speaking anymore. Malfoy snickered batting Crabbe's arm as if Crabbe wasn't already laughing as well.

"Aw, has someone got a crush on me?" laughed Malfoy in a high-pitched voice, but he must have been caught off guard because it was hard not to notice the pink in Malfoys snow like skin.

The shorter of the two dropped his gaze and in an attempt to save himself Harry remarked "Well I suppose we're not All terrible people-" he wanted to add 'like you Malfoys' but that seemed too callous and mean all of a sudden, perhaps because of the bandaged arm.

Malfoy didn't respond, which was incredibly out of character for him, and when Harry looked up in confusion the snobby Slytherin looked.. strange. He was smirking and his cheekbones were as sharp as ever but no longer touched with blush. Malfoy looked angry, properly angry not his usual pedestaled glare. Suddenly Malfoy had turned and was walking away, it took a minute for his goons to realize but when they did the quickly chased after him to their seats. Harry found his own seat as well.

'This is going to be a long class,' thought Harry with a sigh as guilt built in his chest. Nothing he had ever said had actually gotten to Malfoy before, Harry figured he should be glad to finally get one in against Malfoy so he didn't understand why he felt bad. After all, Malfoy had always been mean and awful and had hurt and insulted Harry and his friends for years now.

" Mr. Potter." A booming, grading voice popped Harry's bubble dragging him back to the dreary stone classroom.

"Is there something you feel the back of Mr. Malfoy's head can teach you that I can not?" asked Professor Snape as he glared down at Harry, a smirk graced his pale sunken face as a mad blush graced Harrys. "I didn't think so," the professor hissed before he glided back to the front of the room.

A wave of snickers and glances washed through the class as Harry's eyes shot over to Malfoy in panic as if hoping his ears would have fallen off or Anything would have happened so that he didn't hear that. Malfoy was already looking straight at Harry with eyes the size of dinner plates and a blush to rival Harrys, but his shocked expression turned to glaring fury in the blink of an eye making Harry drop his head and slouch behind his cauldron miserably.

When the class ended Harry couldn't get out quick enough, he shot for the door like a wild pixie. Unfortunately, Malfoy was just as eager to leave, the two boys crashed into one another yet again, this time tumbling to the ground.

Vulgarities shot out of the usually pale, red-faced boy's mouth as papers flew into the air along with only a couple of Harry's (who, in all honesty, had not taken very many notes that day.) Harry sat up holding his head where it had collided with Malfoy's shoulder as their classmates walking around them ignored the fuss.

"Sorry," Harry said sweeping for Malfoy's scattered papers and avoiding eye contact at all cost. Harry expected and received no response, other than a small huff. Once Harry had collected the fallen papers he raised his eyes only high enough to see Malfoy's hands. When Malfoy opened his good hand Harry thought that the difficult boy may not make this as awkward as he thought. But as Harry reached forward to place the papers in Malfoys hand, the pureblood bully lashed his hand out to take them, wrapping his hand around Harry's fingers as well as the papers as he snatched them away.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Harry had always considered himself to be a very reasonable boy up until this moment. To Harry the moment seemed like hours and a split second at the same time, handing Malfoy the papers, the short-tempered boys hand striking toward his own as he tried to shove his temper in Harry's downcast face.

Malfoy opened his mouth to no doubt sling another insult but as soon as his porcelain like fingers touched Harry's hand Harry turned and ran away. He ran all the way to the dormitory and all the way to his bed sprawling out and then rolling over about a thousand times.

'What?' was all Harry could think. What happened? What was that? What was this weird feeling?

Harry lay on his bed staring up blankly, until he heard a familiar tread enter the room and stop at the foot of the bed.

"Why are you in my bed?" Ron's voice asked. Harry looked around realizing he had, in fact, ran to the wrong bed. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, hanging his head, and shrugged.

"I thought it was mine," Harry finally explained as Ron sat next to him.

"Are you still mad, 'bout what I said at breakfast?" Ron asked regretfully, it seemed to have been eating at both of them.

"No, not really," Harry shrugged again as he stood and walked toward his own bed. "I'm sorry I got so mad and I'm sorry I said that stuff about Hermione.." he said across to Ron.

"s'ok." Ron replied, "C'mon let's go down to the common room, Hermione's waiting."

Harry slugged toward the door, he was ready for the day to be over already.

Sure enough, Hermione was waiting on the couch in front of the fire, her frizzy head of hair silhouetted by the flickering light. Greeting the boys with a grin and a push of her glasses Hermione slid down to the end of the couch so the two boys could sit to her right with Harry, as usual, in the middle. Whenever one of the trio had something going on that one would sit in the middle, this gave Harry a heads up that he may have to talk about this, one of the most humiliating days of his life. In due time it came up and sure enough Harry spilled out every detail, from the second he ran into Malfoy the first time to the second he ran away 'like a little girl' which Hermione took offense to and scolded Harry for saying, but after the scolding was over the group fell silent as Harry looked at the floor and Ron and Hermione tried to figure what to say. After awhile Ron tried to ask:

"So do you..." but he couldn't find the courage to ask, he wasn't good at talking about sensitive things (and Harry was acting Very sensitive.)

Harry laughed a little and said to the floor "Can sacrifice himself to a magic armed statue and face a monster spider but can't ask his best friend a question." this did get a little laugh but then more silence until Hermione said "Don't be so dramatic Harry. Nothing is wrong, and yet you've been staring at the floor since you sat down."

"I can't help it!" Harry exclaimed, "I don't understand!"

"Don't understand what? You had a bad day that's all." Hermione said rubbing her friend's shoulder.

"But I shouldn't have, I mean I obviously could have avoided all of it by being Normal!" Harry said clearly still upset. "I was Glad to see Malfoy!? And then I told him that! And thought about him during class and staring at him? And why did I run it's not like I'm that scared of him that I thought I needed to!" Harry huffed and leaned back on the couch staring at the ceiling.

"Oh..." Hermione said as she put together the pieces of a puzzle, she was only now realizing that Harry honestly didn't understand, but for once she didn't jump to share.

"I think that's just a crush mate," Ron said casually if not a bit confused.

Harrys neck practically snapped as he looked at Ron "What?!"

"A crush. Haven't you had one before?" Ron asked bewildered.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed wide-eyed, shaking her head.

The red head tried to keep talking but Hermione pulled him away to the side of the empty room. Harry could still hear her explaining that "in the muggle world not everyone is lucky enough to have a family like mine," and how they've heard "how the horrid Dursleys are." Ron clearly didn't understand so she slapped his arm and was forced to explain that some muggles discriminate against pretty much everything including race, religion, and sexuality. The young girl whispered the last word which seemed pointless to Harry if she didn't whisper the rest of the conversation.

Ron and Hermione walked over and reclaimed their seats. Hermione smiling politely and Ron just looking confused. After a while, Ron had obviously been told to apologize but instead just looked at Harry and asked "Is that true? How do you manage something like that? An' I thought discrimination between wizard families was bad."

Hermione scoffed and glared but Harry just started laughing and clapped Ron on the back, standing and saying "come on, it's about time for dinner."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Dinner in the great hall went by easily enough, there were a couple glances at Malfoy and an awkward apology from Ron who just realized why his joke at breakfast upset Harry, but then conversation picked up and dinner was great. Before he knew it Harry was climbing into bed with a full stomach and a smile on his face, not thinking about crushes at all.

Fire blazed hot and bright creating an eery, haunting solution when mixed with the cold dark laughter accompanying it. Harry shot bolt up wincing and holding his scar. Another nightmare, perhaps he shouldn't have mentioned the wizards chest earlier, still, he had had a nice night and was looking forward to a full nights rest.

Harry sighed, he was wide awake now and pulled himself out of bed, crossing to the tall window. It was still dark for the most part but he could make out a hint of sunlight bringing out the blue in the midnight sky. Harry was used to this so he began the routine of dressing quickly and quietly, and slithering his way out into the halls unnoticed, at least as unnoticed as one can be in a magical castle.

The halls were still dark but some lights were lit in a few paintings, in a couple, the sun was even up. Harry enjoyed roaming the empty halls, they were so different at night without the bustling life of students pushing to class. The halls seemed to shift and change like the staircases but Harry never got lost anymore, he knew practically every corner of this castle. The emptiness was nice but these days Harry was getting bored of roaming them by himself, the charm was starting to dull. After all, he was only ever out because of nightmares and skulking around in the dark by one's self doesn't do much to help. 'Still,' thought Harry, 'it isn't so bad, if someone were here with me I'd probably rather be alone again..' he looked at the ground about to allow himself to be pulled into deep thought when he heard soft walking. Harry stopped abruptly, taken by surprise, and raised his head, in the darkness he saw a dim light illuminating a thin figure.

"M-Malfoy?" Harry half whispered. The tall thin figure halted, blonde hair shooting up and shocked eyes meeting Harrys.

There was a silence before Malfoy asked "What're you doing up Potter? Up to no good with your "friends"?"

"I could ask you the same," replied Harry but as last night's conversation with Ron and Hermione played through his head he changed his answer quickly. "Er, no it's just me," explained Harry before Malfoy could spit an angry reply, "I was just going for a walk."

Malfoy huffed lightly and muttered something about Harrys friends "no doubt ditching him," and then began to walk again about to pass Harry when the shorter of the two stuttered out "U-uh I!.. um sorry, about earlier." Malfoy hesitated to glare at Harry.

"For what?" asked Malfoy, his voice thick with annoyance, "Embarrassing me during class or trampling me and running away?"

"I didn't trample you, I fell over too!" protested Harry, "But er, the other things too and running into you before class" Malfoy only huffed once again in reply but Harry continued, "and I'm really sorry for saying you were terrible." with this Harry finally looked up at Malfoy, he could still feel a bit of a blush on his face from Malfoy calling out his more embarrassing blunders but he felt bad and wanted Malfoy to know how sorry he was.

This time it was Malfoys gaze to drop, "Uh yeah," Malfoy said to the floor, "whatever Potter."

"Does it still hurt?" asked Harry motioning to Malfoys arm and stepping closer closing the awkwardly large amount of space between the two.

"...Not really, but it did when I got it!" Malfoy spit the last part like venom, it wasn't until now that Harry realized how embarrassed someone like Malfoy must have felt to fall down howling in pain in front of the whole class and of course his nemesis Harry Potter (who had just mastered the creature moments before.)

"It Looked painful," managed Harry. He had just noticed that they had begun walking together, which set his mind wheeling and his stomaching floating. In this moment of panic somehow the words that escaped were: "I was worried."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Screaming and alarm bells blared in Harry's head 'WHAT? WHY?' Harry felt his heart stop and his eyes grow into saucers. Malfoy already bullied him now he signed his own death warrant. He heard Malfoy stop beside him and harry braced for impact, surprisingly nothing came. Until he heard an unusually soft "Really?"

Harry relaxed his wincing face and opened one eye. Malfoy was giving Harry a bewildered look. "What on earth are you doing Potter?" he asked in his prim 'better than you' voice with his nose in the air.

"Nothing," Harry fibbed. "What did you ask?" asked Harry in confusion.

"Nothing!" said Malfoy a bit too quickly and started to walk again, forcing Harry to catch up.

"Yes." said Harry firmly as Malfoy refused to look anywhere but ahead.

"Yes what?" He asked still not turning his face, probably because of the light pink touching his cheeks.

"Yes, really," said Harry, at this point he was feeling very determined and had convinced himself that he should continue, after all he was the chosen one and he could worry about whom he pleases; no chosen one is afraid to tell some boy how they feel, Malfoy was no Dark Lord. And so stomach doing flips, frogs climbing out of his throat and a fever creeping into every part of his face Harry continued, even if he was speaking a couple octaves higher once again: "I kept looking at your table the other day but you weren't there at dinner or breakfast..."

Silence.

'Last push?' Harry thought to convince himself to keep talking. "I only felt better when I saw you in potions..."

Silence.

Now desperate with fear of rejection growing as steadily as the boys hastened steps Harry stuttered out: "Uh.. I-I'm sorry again! I ran into you, and then embarrassed you.. and then ran into you again.."

At this point Harry realized how inconsiderate and creepy he was. He couldn't believe he was worried about his own self this whole time. Yesterday was much worse for Malfoy than Harry and the day before as well. Malfoy probably wanted nothing to do with him, he probably just wanted to walk in peace.

"Maybe I should go, sorry Malfoy." said Harry trying to apologize and hopefully give Malfoy what he wanted, so he looked away showing only a half smile to the stunning Slytherin who was finally looking back.

Before Harry had even turned he heard Malfoys voice say "That's okay!" and he felt nimble fingertips on his arms as if the Slytherin were going to grab his arm and thought he had better not.

Harry didn't know what to say so he simply kept walking side by side with the blonde haired boy to his left. 'Thank you' didn't seem right neither did 'Okay' so they both let silence be silence for just a little while longer.

"Why were you up?" Malfoys cool voice washed through the empty hallway shattering the silence. Hesitantly Harry replied: "Nightmare. You?" To which Malfoy replied: "couldn't sleep."

It must have been past five now; Harry turned and looked at Malfoy in surprise, "At all?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I don't sleep much anymore."

Harry felt if he asked why he could send the closed off boy into a lock down so instead he fell silent, letting Malfoy choose for himself if he wanted to elaborate.

"I don't like to sleep," Malfoy began of his own accord, "even when I feel like actually can for once."

To be honest, Harry was a bit shocked that Malfoy would share anything with him especially something personal, but he couldn't help to ask: "Why?"

Malfoy shrugged in reply and looked at the floor as he walked on, but Harry wanted more than to know more about Malfoy, he wanted to let him get these things off his chest, he wanted to help him.

Even the famed 'Chosen One' wasn't brave enough to say something like that so instead he thought he should reciprocate. "I take these walks all the time," Harry said hopefully opening a two-way door. "I have allot of nightmares, sometimes days in a row."

"What about?" Malfoy asked clearly trying to sound casual through curiosity. Harry hesitated and concentrated on what he should say, it seemed pretty clear that the Malfoy family was in some way connected to Voldemort and he wasn't sure if mentioning him would upset this cold boy who was just beginning to warm up to him.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

After a while, Harry got out: "My past."

Malfoy nodded and then jokingly said: "What's the matter Potter, can't tell your crush?" Malfoy smiled mischievously over to Harry but Harry only looked away.

He knew Malfoy was always a bully but he didn't want him to know how much it bothered him to be made fun of about that, especially because he really did like Malfoy which was... unexpected.

"I'm just teasing," said Malfoy awkwardly after Harry wouldn't even look at him.

"Oh no it's fine, it's funny!" said Harry trying to sound upbeat, if Malfoy found a weak spot he was afraid he'd never stop.

Malfoy lightly grabbed Harry's arm just enough to stop him and then he tugged a little to turn him, making him face him. 'Oh boy,' Harry thought, 'there goes the nice walk, here comes the usual.'

"I know you were raised by muggles," started Malfoy, which sounded like a usual set up to Harry but then he said: "muggles are closed minded.." which almost sounded like an insult but not really directed at Harry. "Er- I didn't mean.," said Malfoy stumbling over his words.

Harry looked at Malfoy rather confused, the speechless Slytherin had one hand on the back of his head and he was looking down almost sheepishly when he said something stunning.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Malfoy apologized as he looked up and lowered his hand to his pocket.

"Harry?" Harry asked with a small smile he couldn't hide.

"Your face is red," Malfoy said trying to spare himself by teasing Harry.

"So is yours," Harry retorted covering his own face and turning to walk again.

Malfoy grabbed Harry's shoulder, "I'm tired of walking, let's go sit outside?"

"where to?" asked Harry.

"The boulders, one of my favorite places," Malfoy stopped, "but.. there are always allot of people there in the morning to meet."

Harry didn't blame Malfoy for not wanting to be seen together, after all just yesterday they were sworn enemies. They walked while they thought until they hit a split, 'left or right?' Harry thought.

"What is this?" asked Malfoy, Harry followed his eye line to what was clearly an average classroom door but Malfoy was right, he had never seen this here before and he knew this castle like the back of his hand.

The boys looked at each other and then quietly pressed open the door. It was an Extremely 'average' class room made in the same fashion as Lockhart's and Lupin's classrooms except everything was covered in dust and seemed to have been ignored for years.

The two boys smiled and strolled in, closing the door behind them.

"Convenient, huh?" said Harry looking around.

"Yeah, I've never seen it either, strange," Malfoy said with curiosity in his voice as he lit the room with a flick of his wand.

"It would take me an hour to get this place lit," Harry admitted with a laugh.

"Well I've been trained since birth in the ways of magic," Malfoy dryly gloated, dusting off two chairs. Malfoy sat raising his feet to the top of the coupled desk and then motioned to the free chair to his right. Harry couldn't help but smile a little. Malfoy looked so... cool, leaned back in the chair with his hands behind his head and a smirk on his face looking straight at Harry.

"What are you smiling at Potter?" he asked slyly, though he was clearly looking right at him.

"Harry looked away as he strode over to the adjacent chair "Nothing.." he said quietly before remembering that he was supposed to be just as cool and brave, if not more. Red as a cherry Harry turned the chair so the back faced Malfoy and threw his leg over 'cooly' and said: "You." but suddenly that seemed way too weird and he quickly added "Uh- you, you look really.. cool."as if that were any better. His persona fell apart and his green eyes dropped to look at the floor not being able to meet the silver gaze.

With the lack of his confident persona Harry felt overexposed now, with his arms crossed over the top of the chair and his legs open around the back. Harry coughed awkwardly as he stood to change position and stole a look at Malfoy who looked like a boiled lobster who'd just been slapped, which sent Harry into a silent panic as he spun his chair around right to face Malfoy properly.

THUD. One leg swung into the already teetering leg of Malfoy's leaned back chair. Harry's hand shot out grabbing Malfoy's and yanking him and his chair back onto six feet.

There was a small silence before Malfoy quietly asked: "Are you going to run away again?" with a sarcastic little smile as he looked up into Harrys green eyes. It took Harry a second to realize that he was still holding onto Malfoy's hand.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed as he finally caught up with the moment and let go of Malfoy's hand. "Uh- ha n-no I'm not.." he continued awkwardly.

"Why was that anyway?" Malfoy asked slouching back into his chair.

Harry just shrugged and fidgetted with his fingers, every time he thought about how he took off down the halls he felt his face get hot but he couldn't think of a way to change the topic with someone he never talks to and knows nothing about, so he kept looking down at his hands rested on his knees.

When a snowy finger reached into Harry's view and rested on his hand Harry's emerald eyes looked up in confusion only to see Malfoy leaning closer with a smirk.

"You're still here," he said, continuing to try to pull the answer out he asked once more: "What's the difference?"

"Fine!" Harry huffed, "I was scared I guess, Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?" The previously labeled 'scar-head' retracted his hand from Malfoys touch despite it's heart-stopping ability. Malfoy looked confused and a bit concerned.

"Of me?" Malfoy asked, "I'm not going to hurt you Potter. Probably." he added teasingly but the smile faded quickly and his gray eyes shifted away in shame. "Er, no.." he continued, "but really I wasn't going to, there really was no reason to run off like that."

"Hilarious." said Harry dryly as he stood, "You just want me to say it. Is it for your ego or do you just want to make fun of me? Is that why we're here, some elaborate joke to make 'scar head Potter' say he likes you?!" Harry was practically yelling now but he kept going, "I don't even know why I do! You're mean and I don't know why I came in here or why I even talked to you. I should have know better." Harry turned to leave and got half way to the door before realizing that Malfoy was just a bully and he has no reason to fear him, to run away once again.

Harry turned back but Malfoy was already right behind him looking more than just flustered.

"What, expected me to run again? You're just a bully Malfoy, like your dad! An-.. I.. Malfoy?" Harry stopped mid-sentence as Malfoys face twisted into hurt from confusion.

"What did I do?!" now it was Malfoy who was practically yelling but his voice was utterly void of hatred and anger, "I'm sorry I called you scar-head, everyone loves your scar! I never thought you liked me! I wasn't trying to insult you Harry!"

Harry was shocked, all he could seem to get out was: "You called me Harry again."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Malfoy apologized but this time didn't drop eye contact as if he was scared to take his eyes off Harry for a second.

"No, it's fine, I um like it, better.." Harry said quickly not wanting to go back to 'Potter' but still feeling foolish for his display. "Sorry I yelled.. Draco."

"It's ok," the Slytherin boy assured, "I deserved it."

"Not this time." the Gryffindor boy admitted.

"Do you still want to leave? I mean I'd be mad at me too, I think." Draco's eyes returned to the floor but Harry simply walked around the boy back toward their seats, pulling Draco's arm to turn him.

It was silent for a moment before Harry said to Draco: "You're a little dramatic you know?"

Draco laughed at this, "I'm dramatic?" he asked, "You Just screamed at me for something I wasn't doing." Harry wanted to remember the light-hearted smile that was painted onto Draco's pale face for every piece of its perfection.

"I really did think you were messing with me." admitted Harry with an embarrassed smile.

"All I did was touch your hand," Draco said laughing.

Harry sighed, "Fair enough," he said smiling at his nemesis.

Draco seemed to be thinking for a moment before he locked eyes with Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You, ah.." Draco blushed, smiling nervously and looked away, "nevermind."

Harry didn't push, he had his own questions anyway, "Why aren't you picking on me Malfoy?" he asked.

"Malfoy?"Draco asked sounding disappointed in the change.

"I asked first," Harry teased waiting for an answer.

"Why would I? You were.. nice. Why were you nice to me? Draco asked just as confused as Harry.

"I already told you that Malfoy.." said Harry awkwardly, looking away.

"Oh.. right. Well, I was nice too. Er- cause well you know Potter!" Draco seemed to be tripping over his words once again.

"What?" asked Harry in complete confusion, he didn't know what Draco just said much less what it meant but Draco only replied with "Uhg.. Shut up Potter!" in a high-pitched voice as he leaned back in his chair again crossing his arms and staring up at the ceiling

"Your face is red, Draco," said Harry smiling.

No reply. Harry thought for a moment that Draco might just like him back but just maybe.

Finally, Draco spoke, "You looked cool too..." He said still glowering up at the ceiling.

Harry laughed and said: "Draco I have no idea what you mean."

"Forget it then!" barked Draco standing and crossing to a large window that overlooked the lake.

Harry followed him and climbed up onto the large stone frame. It must have been a coincidence the window was just big enough for the two to sit comfortably next to one another without touching.

They sat in silence, the sun was up but it was a gray morning filled with storm clouds. As the two sat happily in silence watching the clouds, the window seemed to shrink without notice. First the two crossed their legs and sat side by side facing the glass of the window and neither were sure when their shoulders had begun to touch but neither minded.

They didn't usually come this close to each other, being enemies and all, but now Harry could smell the Slytherin next to him. He smelled like petrichor, the smell of dust after rain, he could feel cold coming from Draco's shoulder instead of warmth, which was surprising but nice. The window had already stopped secretly shrinking but the boys made sure their knee hit the others anyway.

Harry casually shifted his elbow back to touch Draco's until their arms were together side by side and let his hand rest on his knee, which went un-noticed by both boys but it had been silent now for a long time so Harry decided it was time to say something he was thinking, something a bit bold.

"Your eyes remind me of storm clouds," Harry said quietly and hesitantly as if on que the clouds began to drizzle and then rain.

"It's beautiful," said draco just as quietly as he looked out into the rain.

"Yeah, they are." said Harry looking at the neighboring boy, taking in his complexion behind the shadow of the rain streaming down the glass.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Draco grinned and blushed, looking down at his lap and then at Harry.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that part outloud.." Harry apologized, wanting to crawl into a hole, as he looked anywhere but at those beautiful stormy eyes, when he felt cold ivory like fingers slip in between his own warm rough fingers.

Draco closed his fingers around Harry's hand and looked out over the lake as Harry closed his own fingers around Draco's, he thought his heart might beat up into his throat. All he knew was that it felt right, like destiny, and he didn't think he'd have a bully problem anymore.

"What time is it?" is it asked Harry drowsily after a sweet time of silent hand holding that could have happily gone on forever.

"Scared of missing class Potter?" Draco teased as he leaned against Harry sending his heart into a flutter.

"Aren't you?" the good Gryffindor questioned.

Draco waited a moment before saying: "Okay, let's go. If you want." Harry felt Draco's weight shift off of him and his cool fingers slip away and quickly croaked: "No! We don't have to. I've just never cut class.. like this."

He reached to Draco as the Slytherin rose to his feet to pull him back down but the lean pureblood pulled Harry up instead, standing in the window face-to-face Harry saw, for the first time, Draco smile sweetly, "okay, cool," he said smoothly as if he didn't care.

The nimble boy hopped from the ledge to the stone floor and reached up, taking Harry's hand to help him down, and didn't let go. Smitten, Harry let the Slytherin boy pull him away to the corner of the room where they found an old crimson couch hidden beneath a dust protector. They uncovered the old plush couch and Harry was suddenly pulled off of his feet as the once guarded Malfoy let himself fall horizontally into the cushions, innocently pulling the estranged Gryffindor on top of him.

Harry's head rested beneath Draco's on his shoulder, his hands fell onto Draco's chest and the two let their legs fall together in a tangle. Harry lay motionless too nervous to even breathe on the suave boy beneath him.

"I'm tired," Draco explained casually above Harry's head as if this was entirely expected.

"Oh.. Okay," was all the nervous young Harry could seem to get out.

Harry let himself try to relax, when his head lay on Draco's expensive collard shirt and heard the boys heart beating, Harry's own began to speed. His hand could feel toned muscle beneath the soft fabric that created a light blush on Harry's cheek. The rhythmic drum from his captor's chest helped Harry realize that he was a bit tired as well. He hadn't slept much before he woke up and the sleep he did get wasn't peaceful. Harry began to wonder if Draco had already fallen asleep since he had mentioned not liking sleep, drifting into thought Harry let his hand curl into the fabric beneath him, pressing against Draco, in an instant the gentle beat sped to twice the speed, plastering a smile on Harry's face as he dozed to the drum.

Harry thought he was sleeping peacefully when he suddenly awoke in his old cupboard at privet drive under the stairs,someone was pounding and pounding on the little door, like most mornings but now he was ten again and terrified. He clutched the soft fabric beneath his hands in fear as the hinges began to weaken but the smell of sawdust changed into the smell of rain, everywhere: the smell of rain and a comforting cool feeling, familiar tugging at his consciousness. Opening his eyes Harry was back in the mystery room but the pounding was still in his ear, it was Draco's chest.

The squirming boy beneath Harry had cold sweat on his neck and his face was in agony, Harry sat up shaking Draco's chest and calling his name. "Draco, Draco!" Harry put his hand on the pale boy's cold face and began to raise his voice, "Wake up, you're okay. It's a dream! sit up, sit up Draco."

Pale eyes shot open in fear as the Slytherin boy flew up right into Harry's arms. The concerned Gryffindor leaned back to see the boy in his arms, letting his hands rest on the sides of his ribcage which was still pumping air vigorously as Draco tried not to let Harry see his face.

The green eyed boy was no stranger to nightmares and no stranger to being alone either, he turned Draco's face to look at him and told him softly: "Draco, it's okay. You're awake now, nothing is wrong and nothing can get you." He waited a moment for it to sink before smiling and saying, "except for me," with a peck on the cheek to lighten the mood for Draco's sake.

Thankfully it worked, Harry could see the pale face blush and Draco couldn't hide his small smirk. They sat still letting Draco catch his breath and calm down when the previously panicked Slytherin said: "That's why I don't like sleep," with a hiss of annoyance.


	10. Chapter 10

*Readers, there is much more left to this story, just warning you now that this is meant to be an extremely long fic. It is not at any point fast paced and as they are only 13 this year there is no smut. Thank you for reading this far, I hope you enjoy the miles of fluff ahead.*

Chapter Ten

Harry felt a bit awkward and useless with his arms still around Draco but Draco smiled at him untangling their legs so he could lean further into his Gryffindor's arms.

Draco turned and said into Harry's neck: "It's better with someone here, though." Harry was now silent and nervous again .

"Am I not supposed to tell you that stuff? I'm not really sure, I've never.. done this." the nervous Slytherin apologized out of the Gryffindor's view.

"No I like it, I just don't know.. I haven't either." Harry admitted.

"Well make us even Potter, you tell me something," Draco said wriggling to get comfortable, his face still cool against Harry's neck but now he could feel a cold hand on his chest.

Harry thought for a moment, as he set a hand on Draco's back, "I like hearing your heart?" he attempted but all it got was an unsatisfied hum, which made Harry smile, it was cute and tickled his neck sweetly. "and your smell, and- this might sound weird but I can explain," Harry continued, "your skin-" Draco sat up with a very pink face awaiting the explanation.

"I mean it's" Harry blushed furiously, he knew it would come out strangely. "It's not weird I promise! You're just always cold and it's really soft and-" Harry looked away embarrassed and shrugged. Even though he knew the words he was thinking were 'gorgeous' and 'beautiful'.

Draco was grinning now and spun where he sat so his back was to Harry and then promptly layed back so his head was in the middle of Harry's lap, still grinning his charming sly smile up at Harry who bravely let one hand rest on his Slytherin's chest and the other sweep through his blonde hair, it was (as expected) soft, silky and it seemed impossible that it was wrapped around his fingers after years of fighting.

Harry looked down at Draco looking up at him and waited for him to break the happy silence.

"This is boring," drolled the snarky boy still smiling, "let's go play with magic, or fly, or swim, or something."

Harry laughed nervously,"well the only safe thing you said was fly, so?"

Draco sighed and said "That's so boring, live a little prude. Are you going to remember every time you stayed in, or flew around a little?"

"well," Harry admitted, "I guess not, and I am bored.."

A grin grew across Draco's face making Harry say: "But something small! Like sneaking out to the lake." Harry wasn't usually the more rational person in a group but Draco's mischievous presence made Harry very aware of the many troubles the boy could pull him into. Draco no longer looked satisfied so Harry added, "We'll see from there.. but I can't promise anything."

The two boys crept out of the classroom glued side to side hands held behind their backs. Harry whispered to Draco that they needed to stop at the Gryffindor room quickly and Draco whispered back that he likes when Harry whispers.

Draco covered his ears as Harry whispered the password and the fat lady politely allowed the Slytherin in promising not to tell, after, of course, she sang at a painful pitch and Draco showered her with praise and doused her with compliments. The two crept to the dorms so that Harry could snake his cloak.

"Which one is yours?" Draco asked as they entered, Harry pointed and Draco immediately fell onto it, "What are we here for anyway?" he asked while looking around the room.

"A cloak," Harry answered with a grin as he pulled it out with a flourish.

"This place is depressing, Harry. Let's go," he practically whined.

"Er, alright," Harry agreed, reaching his hand out to the boy on his bed. "Why don't you like it?" he asked as Draco took his hand and rose to the floor.

"The Slytherins sleep in the dungeons," Draco explained with a touch of annoyance as he took the lead down the stairs."As if all Slytherins want to sleep in a bleak underground room with no windows.

They had made it out of the Gryffindor tower and Draco had quit talking but Harry wanted to hear more, he had never considered that Slytherins didn't enjoy their coldness and isolation. As the two turned the corner away from the fat lady's portrait Harry pulled Draco a little closer and wrapped the cloak over both of them and whispered: "Go on, about Slytherin."

Draco acquiesced, not questioning the strange cloak over them, not aloud at least, and he continued in a whisper as they snuck around. "Are you friends with any Slytherins, Harry, or your friends?" he questioned.

"No," Harry admitted.

"Are you friends with any Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws?" the boy asked, he had clearly thought about this issue before.

"Well yeah, but to be fair Slytherins have always hated me," Harry argued.

"Only some," Draco retorted but then admitted apologetically, "and mostly because I told them too.."

"Good point," Harry replied, it seemed comical now that the two were practically arm in arm and cutting class together. "I was almost placed in Slytherin," the Gryffindor hero admitted casually.

"Almost, why weren't you?" Draco asked curiously.

Suddenly Harry remembered pleading over and over not to be placed in Slytherin just because someone else told him everyone in Slytherin were evil. Harry was rendered silent for a moment as he looked over at the boy he was slithering through the halls with, the boy who spent his days in a cold dungeon clad in dark green and surrounded by cold people who clearly weren't really his friends.

*Doc manager has the peculiar habit of deleting random words, letters and names, so I apologize if I missed any post uploading corrections.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

Bleeding heart Harry struck again, the boys were already standing so close trying to stay under the cloak that stepping even closer made Harry's entire abdomen flush with Draco's, with his face in Draco's hair.

"Uh, it's okay Harry," Draco said awkwardly indicating his 'discomfort.' But Harry could feel his hand on the back of his and the other wrapped tightly around his back.

Harry let go of his sore souled companion but slid their hands together before continuing to walk through the castle they were almost out onto the grounds leading to the lake when a professor rounded the corner ahead. Draco let go of Harry's hand frantically and tried to turn back but Harry grabbed him and whispered "Be quiet and still! She can't see us."

To Draco's surprise the woman glided past without batting an eye. Harry walked on leaving Draco to fall out of the cloak. They arrived at the lake and sat behind a small boulder before removing the cloak.

Draco looked at Harry eagerly but Harry's face was hard now like it looked when he used to on Harry and Harry would ignore him walking past like he didn't exist.

Harry could feel Draco looking at him but didn't feel like returning it, he felt more like throwing the cloak on "his" Slytherin so he didn't have to look at him right now. Harry saw Draco's hand sliding toward his own but casually clasped his hands together and placed them behind his head coldly looking out at the lake. Instead of retracting his hand Draco raised it and brushed Harry's wild hair out of his face and smiled at harry scooting closer and taking advantage of Harry's evasive move to slouch against Harry so that if lowered his arm it would be coolly around Draco's shoulder.

Draco kept fidgeting his left arm around, it apparently wasn't comfortable pressed against Harry's side so instead, the slender lean arm slithered behind Harry wrapping around his waist and pulled Harry even closer allowing Draco to rest his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Malfoy!" Harry squeemed shyly, red in the face.

"I'm sorry about your hand," Draco said blatantly.

"I got scared," he continued, "but I'm not scared of anyone seeing us through those windows or the mermaids seeing us on shore... as long as you're not." Draco finished. Harry protested, "I-It's not about being Seen with your arm around me-"

You fell asleep completely on top of me, Potter. I woke up with your arms around me," Draco smiled cunningly "You can't say this is too close now, can you?"

Harry hesitated realizing that was true before admitting,"I'll give you this Slytherin, you're sly to your name's sake."

After a while, Draco asked, "So we gonna go swimming or what?"

That's not safe!" Harry squeaked "Those mermaids will kill us!"

"Then let's go in the forbidden woods."

"No," Harry said coldly, "what good has ever happened in there? Don't you remember what almost got you the last time we were both there?"

"Oh, er- sorry.." Draco apologized even though still bored.

"What do you usually do?" Harry asked absently.

"I usually go to class to pick on you..." Draco answered with a smile. and a poke to Harry's ribs.

"fun." he got back.

"Sarcasm, Potter? Cute." Draco cooed before saying, " I suppose sometimes I read, I fly, I draw... I like to write. but those aren't exactly fun for two."

Harry shrugged and Draco asked, "What do you do?"

"Good idea," Harry beamed at Draco, "I talk to my friends, and I explore the castle."

"And that Isn't dangerous?" Draco scoffed. "I heard there are all sorts of beast hidden away."

"Well," Harry thought about it, I suppose Fluffy and Arragog and Norbert are all technically 'beasts'"

Draco waited for an explanation silently.

"The three-headed dog is fluffy, Aaagog was another pet of Hagrid's, it was a spider the size of a building, and of course Norbert te dragon... oh and Buckbeak now... I also heard there are some pixies..." Harry felt Draco shake silently with a small laugh and smiled at the warm sensation, letting his tired arms fall around his enemy.

"Can I go to the Slytherin common room?" Harry asked cautiously. He felt Draco tense in his arms and no surprise finally got out "That.. doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Can you tell me why? I let you in Gryffindor tower," Harry said smiling charmingly.

Draco sat up pulling away and said: "I doubt any Gryffindors are the children of death eaters." The pale, dark boy leaned over his knees and Harry realized why Draco looked upset when Harry called him a terrible person and why Draco got upset by his own joke about not hurting Harry 'probably'. Harry the "chosen one" the great enemy of the dark lord.. who Harry has been told Draco's parents work for.

"Okay.." Harry said gently trying to show understanding, "how about instead we go to the Gryffindor common room in front of the fire, where I and my friends always talk." Harry said placing a hand on Draco's back and bouncing to his feet optimistically. Draco looked up at Harry with a faint smile, wondering why Harry could possibly like him, and grabbed his hand to get up not letting go as they walked back to the school pulling the cloak on.

*The next chapter is just about ready, I'll be posting it soon. Get ready for a cheesy romantic 13yo couple convo. sickly sweet.*


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Draco and Harry strolled into the Gryffindor common room still wearing the invisibility cloak just in case, Harry just said the password and told the fat lady he was hexed. The tower seemed empty so Harry and Draco slid off the cloak and got comfortable on the couch in front of the fire.

"So started Harry eager to get to know the Slytherin who was sitting on the couch all blond hair cheek bones and stormy eyes, "What do want to talk about? Personal, or casual?"

Harry was grinning and Draco told him it infectious as he started to grin himself and then said "Personal" with a shrug, "come at me."

Harry almost let himself get excited but then he remembered to whom he was speaking, one of the only people with a good reason for being closed off and hate sharing.

"Are you sure, Draco?" Harry asked. He wanted to make sure he knew what he just said before he upset him again. "What if I asked about your family or something? It's okay to not talk about personal things."

"It's fine, Harry, I swear," Draco said smiling warmly.

Harry decided to proceed. "So do you want to talk about the dream you had maybe? The nightmare?" Harry turned his intense green eyes toward the boy who was surprisingly relaxed for being so out of his domain.

Draco shrugged and leaned toward Harry "Iiiit was dark I suppose.. *ahem*... okay, fine.. It was all white and gray and I was walking through, it was beautiful." Draco rolled his eyes as if he didn't want to include that but continued to talk, albeit fidgeting and looking anywhere but at Harry.

"So I'm walking then there's a shadow of.. my dad, or whatever and the shadow and the grays get darker all around stretching and growing towards me.." Draco's gaze had fallen by now but he shot a short look up at Harry, who was staring intently. "..and then pale gray hands start reaching for me from the shadows, then slowly the colors, black and white, they switch. The black turns white and the white shadows.." Draco stopped talking for a moment, considering if he should go on.

"I don't think you'll want to hear, Harry." Draco cautioned.

"I do if you want to tell me, you don't have too." Harry felt guilty to ask and more guilty that he felt lucky for Draco divulging this to him. A story like this is not to make someone feel special.

"The white shadows made.. you know who's face beneath me and then I," Draco's voice died a little more with every word until he was practically whispering, "I collapse into it, I fall and-" Draco's voice cracked and Harry couldn't handle it if Draco cried because of him.

"Stop." He said quickly pulling Draco into his arms. "You don't have to. I'm sorry! I have nightmares like that too, I didn't mean to-" Harry hardly stopped himself from saying 'hurt you' in time, and instead replaced it with, "...pull that up."

Harry felt Draco shrug in silence, he couldn't see the boy's face because he had already pulled him into an awkward embrace that somehow didn't feel that awkward. The Gryffindor was vibrantly aware of how their faces were rested in this moment. Their cheekbones were touching with their heads bowed into one another's and their eyes closed.

Draco pushed Harry's arms down without drawing away and took the others hands in his own resting them in their laps. The taller thinner boy slid his icy ivory skin across Harry's until their noses were touching instead of their cheeks. Draco rested his head against his light hearted counterparts and smiled.

"I like your favorite couch," Draco said quietly.

"I..." was all Harry responded wth.

"I like your glasses and your nose." Draco continued but Harry was just blown away. He never considered Himself a romantic much less Malfoy, but the praise kept coming.

"Did you know you have freckles? Did you know you smell like the beach? I like the way you blush. I like your hands.."

As Draco cooed these sweet things on and on Harry stayed silent taking in the way Draco's skin shown golden in the firelight and how the shadows on his face dipped with each word, lining his lips and eyes and collar.

Harry didn't know he was grinning until Draco's cool cold voice said: "I love it when you grin, you should see you talking to your friends..."

"They were silent for a while until Draco asked, "You ready to keep going now?"

The Slytherin boy leaned back smiling warmly but Harry didn't know what he meant until he spoke.

"It's white, turning gray... and then red around me and I'm falling toward crimson red," Draco continued calmly, still smiling and holding Harry's hands. Harry saw now why Draco had spoken so sweetly and held his hands, he was helping Harry get through a nightmare that Harry didn't even have.

"..Then my.. hands turn red." Draco let go of Harry's hands but the smitten boy grabbed his partners hands back and held on tightly. "That's more or less where I usually wake up.."

The Draco grinned a tilted little grin, prying the question out of Harry: "What are you smiling at, Malfoy?"

Draco stood looking down at Harry and chuckled, stretching his arms behind his head and said, "I just remembered waking up in your arms is all. Let's go to potions together."


End file.
